Hasta la próxima, Itachi-aniki
by xSouh
Summary: Condenados a caminar por el mundo repitiendo la misma historia una y otra vez -Mata al hombre que tomo a tu mujer, a las 11 llegará ¡Dichoso hombre, que sabe la hora de su muerte! Morirás 7 veces, una vez por cada hombre que aquí murió, tu alma jamás descansara porque está ligada a la de un demonio RETO: Terror en Latinoamérica, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin. ITACHI UCHIHA


**Declaimer** _:_ _"Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto"_

 **Aviso** _:_ _"Este fic está participando en el reto: Terror en Latinoamérica, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin"._

 _Leyenda: La Calle de Don Juan Manuel._

 _Personaje: Itachi Uchiha._

 _ **PenName: MagySouh**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima, Itachi-aniki**_

 _ **OneShot**_

 _"_ _Las consejas populares, conservadas por la tradición, rara vez dejan de tener su origen en un acontecimiento verdadero_ _"_ _ **El Conde de Corlina**_

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando entro al pequeño pueblo, era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado con el paso de los años, estaba seguro que la última vez que había pasado por ahí solo eran unas cuantas chozas al lado del rio. Afianzo su maletín y observo la vieja estructura en el centro de la ciudad, demasiado gótico para ser moderno, ni siquiera los toques renacentistas eran de la época.

Su piel ya no era tan blanca como de antaño, pero seguía conservando ese aire jovial que aseguraba estaba a mediados de su tercera década de vida, el cabello negro sin entradas ni canas se mantenía pulcro en una coleta que parecía no ser afectada por el ligero vaivén de los sus pasos al cruzar las enormes puertas de madera.

Silencio, la gruesa y desgastada alfombra eclipsaba sus pasos ocultando su presencia de algunos fieles que se mantenían hincados orando sin importar las altas horas que marcaba el reloj.

−Sacerdote, lo esperábamos hasta mañana− avanzo hasta él un joven de unos veintitantos años, vestido de un pulcro negro salvo un recuadro blanco en el cuello.

−Mi barco llego antes− contesto el de coleta mientras seguía avanzando hasta el altar que estaba al final del pasillo, por inercia hizo una pequeña reverencia, ese era el protocolo de los últimos años, ¿qué había sido antes de eso? ¿mayas? ¿romanos? ¿griegos? ¿nórdicos? ¿egipcios? De todos, habían sido los griegos a los que les tomo más aprecio, no eran tan presuntuosos como los cristianos, creando un dios omnipotente, y sin duda Hades había sido su favorito.

− ¿Es todo lo que trae como equipaje? −volvió a hablar el muchacho tratando de tomar el peso, un rápido movimiento se lo impidió.

−Mañana llegara un carruaje con mis maletas, ¿Cuál será mi habitación? —su voz, a pesar de fuerte era aterciopelada, como si sus palabras fuesen solo susurros, pero logro llamar la atención de todas las personas en la sala.

−Ohh santo padre, es una bendición de Dios que ya haya llegado, todos en el pueblo estábamos bastante afectados desde la muerte del padre José, que Dios lo tenga en su santa gloria− exclamo uno de los hombres que se encontraba hasta hace poco rezando.

No fue sorpresa para Uchiha Itachi escuchar aquellas palabras, siempre era la misma situación, un sacerdote muerto por causas misteriosas, su llegada y el comienzo de la pesadilla; pasaba tan rápido como sonaba, la misma historia una y otra vez con el paso del tiempo, cada que aquel hombre nacía, él podía sentirlo, ella estaba cerca cada que aquel bebé alumbraba.

Planeaba ignorarle, al menos solo por esa noche, pero a su mente llegaron cientos de imágenes que hace tanto no se permitía recordar, sangre, mucha sangre. Selló sus pensamientos y volteo al hombre, rubio como hace tanto no veía, se sentía como si hubiesen sido eones, tal vez lo eran, y unos ojos tan azules como las playas más claras que había tenido la dicha de ver. ¿Por qué volvía a ser así?

En todo ese tiempo jamás lo había vuelvo a ver así… siempre era la misma alma intacta, lo sabía, él era capaz de sentir cuando el alma de ese joven volvía pura a la vida, tomando un cuerpo en cualquier parte del mundo.

Paso toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto, apenas pudo pestañear para dormir un poco, al día siguiente sus ojeras estaban más marcadas de lo que ya normalmente eran, para cuando decidió levantarse ya había una valija vieja fuera de su habitación, busco en ella algo de ropa, no era muy difícil, casi todo era igual, blanco o negro.

Tomo un rosario, una biblia y salió a dar la primera misa; en primera fila estaba el hombre rubio de ojos azules, aun llevaba el cabello mojado y vestido de las telas más finas de la época al igual que la mejer a su lado, bella como ninguna otra en el lugar, una tela negra cubría sus cabellos, pero la malla dejaba al descubierto su color: Rosa.

− _Sakura, ella también había vuelto. −_ pensó el sacerdote sin poder evitar pensar en lo que se avecinaba, su discurso ya se lo había de memoria. − _Cuando Sasuke la vea será peor que las veces anteriores._

Los recuerdos volvieron a asaltarle, sin recordar exactamente como había sido condenado a la eternidad, había sellado su destino cuando mato a todo su clan en la era cuando los hombres aún estaban en comunión con la naturaleza, todo termino con la muerte de esas dos personas que estaban frente a él, el día que Sasuke mato a Sakura y Naruto algo había pasado, todo fue oscuro por mucho tiempo hasta que sin saber cómo había sentido el alma de Naruto renacer, primero bastante débil, las primeras veces lo recordaba como buscar a alguien por su chakra, él podía manejar el fuego en aquel entonces, ahora por más que se esforzara ya no sentía esa energía.

Por más que quisiera, él no podía encontrar a Naruto, después seguía Sakura, su energía era más pura y lo reconfortaba, era paz en su mundo de pesadillas, pero solo cuando Naruto y Sakura se juntaban es que realmente las luces del camino se prendían y el terminaba siendo atraído hasta donde sea que estuvieran, al principio como un guía espiritual, una voz de los dioses, un guardián y ahora últimamente un sacerdote.

El castigo para Sasuke había sido peor, él había perdido a su alma gemela, condenado a no vivir en el mundo más y ver a su mitad de la mano de otro hombre, llevando a ambos a la perdición como aquella primera vez, con el único consuelo de que jamás vería el fruto de su amor.

−Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, ella es mi esposa, Sakura Namikaze −se presentó el hombre una vez que la reunión de fieles hubo terminado.

−mucho gusto, señor Namikaze, señora Namikaze −saludo cordial el de coleta ocultando bastante bien su sorpresa al darse cuenta que incluso sus nombres eran iguales.

−Solo dígame Naruto, padre Itachi −sonrió el rubio mientras los tres caminaban fuera de la capilla. −Mi esposa y yo estamos intentando engendrar un hijo, todos los días vengo a rezarle a Dios para que nos su bendición con un fuerte varón, aunque una niña tampoco estaría mal, hace bastante que no nace una princesa entre los Namikaze.

Ese extraño sentimiento de saber que pasará invadió la boca del estómago del mayor, la sensación de déjà vu , más flashes en su cabeza lo atacaron y después lo sintió, él estaba cerca, ya venía hacía ellos y él no podía cambiar nada, un espectador en primera fila nada más.

No llego ese día ni el siguiente y eso le pareció raro, cuando él era capaz de sentirlo era porque ya estaba cerca; seis largos meses le siguieron y no se acercó más de lo que estaba la primera vez, aun no podía saber dónde estaba y eso lo ponía nervioso, jamás había tardado tanto.

Los Namikaze eran una familia adinerada proveniente de cuna de oro, encargados de bastantes negocios y bastante cercanos a la corona, el nacimiento de un heredero era una obligación para la pareja, ya tenían bastantes años tratando, intentos fallidos e incluso dos abortos habían sido los resultados, la alegría del guapo rubio poco a poco se fueron atenuando, lleno de impotencia al escuchar a su esposa llorar cada noche sin encontrar la fortaleza para darle palabras de aliento.

Cansado de la tarea que su linaje le obligaba, el rubio, que ya pasaba más tiempo en la iglesia que en su propia casa, se rindió. Sin más que hacer, pensó que tal vez ese era el camino que su dios le había trazado y tener hijos no era para él, aún tenía una prima lejana que no había visitado desde hace muchos años, pero sabía se había casado con un hombre bastante importante y había dado a luz a 3 hijos, seguro se alegraría saber que planeaba dejarle todos sus bienes a uno de ellos después de la muerte de él y su pareja.

Las cosas nunca habían sucedido de esa forma y una esperanza comenzó a nacer para Itachi, tal vez esta vez no todo terminara en terror y el interminable bucle llegara a su fin.

−Naruto, estoy embarazada. −llegó a los patios del recinto sagrado una pelirosa, sus pasos eran más rápidos que su normal andado elegante y por poco se cae pisando una de las largas enaguas del vestido.

− ¿Qué? —pregunto sorprendido Naruto mientras veía a su esposa feliz, e Itachi supo que no había terminado, apenas comenzaba todo, cerro el libro que leía de golpe, regreso a su alcoba y eso solo levanto las sospechas del rubio.

−Solo ocupo una señal para saber qué es lo correcto −suspiro cansado el Namikaze en una banca de los jardines del clero, hacia horas que el sol se había puesto y una fuerte lluvia azotaba el lugar.—ella no pudo… no… ella no pudo hacerlo…

−Si sabes que no es tuyo, debes acabar con el que te deshonro−Desde la ventana de su habitación, un peliegro de coleta observa todo, fijo su vista en el hombre que acababa de aparecer, vestido pulcramente de negro al igual que sus cabellos, de piel blanca y ojos rojos, el moreno sintió la mirada del otro y dirigió su vista hacía su hermano con una sonrisa de medio lado.

−¿Quién fue? −pregunto desesperado el rubio ignorante de las miradas de los otros.

−A las 11 llegará a la calle de tu casa, él será. −arrastro las palabras el hombre y tal como apareció, se fue. La lluvia se intensifico y en los ojos del Namikaze ya solo había odio.

Su esposa lo había traicionado. Se metió con otro y violo su santo matrimonio y su orgullo, no había otra forma de que estuviera embrazada, ellos tenían ya varios meses que no intimaban.

Al día siguiente, a la hora acordada, Itachi solo veía desde su ventana cómo un buen hombre se convertía en un monstruo, matando a sangre fría a un inocente, cómo aquel cuchillo se teñía de rojo y laceraba la carne hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

−¿Qué horas son? −pregunto al hombre antes de atacarlo.

−Las once en punto−respondió el hombre ajeno a lo que estaba por venir.

− _¡Dichoso hombre, que sabe la hora de su muerte!_

−él no es−fueron las palabras exactas del demonio de ojos rojos −Tal vez mañana corras con más suerte.

Cada día, un hombre aparecía tirado en aquella calle, el horror se instauro en todo el pueblo, todos tenían miedo de salir, la noticia de la persona que diario amanecía masacrada se fueron esparciendo, siempre en la misma calle, frente a la casa Namikaze y contra-esquina a la habitación del sacerdote.

−Padre… soy yo −susurro a la quinta mañana el rubio, ante Itachi; su rostro pálido y mirada perdida, tembloroso y arrepentido −yo soy quien ha matado a todos esos hombres buscando venganza por la deshonra de mi esposa.

−Regresa al lugar tres veces y ora por perdón, ora por las almas inocentes que ya no están en este mundo. −le pidió el clérigo con mirada triste, para ese punto el siempre pedía lo mismo. Que todo terminara.

Tal como le ordenaron, el rubio llego a la calle, faltaban algunos minutos para las once de la noche, la calle estaba sola, se hinco y empezó a rogarle a su dios que lo salvara, no sabía quién había sido ese hombre que diario aparecía ante el con palabras de aliento de que tal vez el siguiente día el hombre culpable de la deshonra de su esposa llegaría, pero Naruto ya no quería saber nada.

Como cada noche, desde su ventana Itachi veía todo oculto tras las blancas cortinas, vio a Sasuke aparecer de nuevo, enojado porque el rubio ya no iba con las mismas intenciones y fue él mismo el quien se encargó de matar al hombre de esa noche, destrozándolo desde adentro, cortando la carne con sus propias manos y sacándole los ojos solo para deleite personal.

La segunda noche el rubio volvió al lugar, armado con una cruz y un collar con varias perlas ordenadas, de nuevo otro hombre apareció y murió ante el ojiazul, pero fue hasta la tercera noche cuando el hombre que apareció ante él tenía facciones familiares, su prima había mandado a su hijo.

El séptimo hombre murió frente a él, sus ojos ya ni siquiera controlaban sus lágrimas y su boca solo exclama perdón, ya no quería ver morir a nadie.

−Mátame a mí… −suplico el rubio postrado en el suelo.

−Morirás 7 veces, una vez por cada hombre que aquí murió, tu alma jamás descansara porque está ligada a la de un demonio. —susurro el hombre mientras daba 7 lentas muertes al rubio.

" _Los gatos, animales extraños, con movimientos finos y elegantes, criaturas oscuras y demoniacas; de ellos se dice que tienen 7 vidas. No soportan el cautiverio, si son encerrados, se azotan contra las paredes de su prisión hasta morir... Difícil tarea, pues han de morir 7 veces. Tal es el caso de Don Juan Manuel, acaudalado personaje, con movimientos finos y elegantes. Cierto día quiso quitarse la existencia... Hubo de morir 7 veces"._

…

−Hasta la próxima vez, Itachi-aniki…

 **6969696969696969696 FIN 69696969696969696969**

 **Participar en este reto si fue un RETO para mí, este género no es ni de cerca mi fuerte y la leyenda que me toco está ambientada en un mundo latino (obviamente), Nueva España, en una época donde la iglesia tenía mucha influencia en la vida de las personas y ¡me toca adaptarlo a Naruto!**

 **El punto más difícil por mucho fue la religión y como abordarlo desde el personaje de Itachi, ¿sería mejor que el fuera el monstruos? ¿o mejor el personaje de Don Juan Manuel?**

 **Lo ultimo era lo más obvio pero no lo veía desde esa perspectiva! asi que a tomar el toro por los cuernos y a ver que sale!**


End file.
